Hispanic Hetalia: Challenge Drabbles
by Aotsuki-san
Summary: Una colección de drabbles a lo rápido de nuestros queridos paises hispanos, shonen-ai, angst, humor


Fandom: Axis Powers Hetalia  
Parejas o personajes:

1) GuatemalaxMexico  
2) HondurasxElSalvador  
3) Nicaragua  
4) Filipinas  
5) GuatemalaxMéxico o MéxicoxGuatemala  
6)México/ Filipinas  
7) México  
8) PanamáxCostaRica  
9) Chile/ Argentina/ Perú/ México  
10) Filipinas/ México/ Guatemala/ Argentina

Rating: T

Advertencias: en algunos hay shonen ai, angst (entiéndase, angustia), algunos salieron raros e_eU

Instrucciones:

1. Escoge un personaje, pareja o fandom que te guste

2. Pon tu reproducctor de musica y ponlo en aleatorio.

3. Escribe un drabble que tenga que ver con la cancion que este, solo tendras el tiempo de la cancion para escribirlo.

4. Haz 10 de estos y postealos

1- Loco por ti- Los temerarios

Se que todo el tiempo ando discutiendo contigo por simples cosas como lo es Chiapas…  
Y te ando repitiendo que te odio, que te detesto, que el mundo estaría mucho mejor si vos no existieras…  
Y tambien debo admitir que me desespera demasiado tu forma de ser, diciendo que me quieres aun cuando yo te repito que te odio…  
Odio ese humor tan vulgar que tienes…odio que siempre estes molestando…  
Pero…aun a pesar de eso…yo estoy loco por vos…  
Por mas que quiero olvidar aquellos tiempos en los que viviamos juntos…no puedo  
Nunca te lo diria a tu cara, pero…no sabes cuanto amo tu sonrisa, esos ojos cafes, ese cabello negro como la noche, …  
¿Por qué sera que te amo aun a pesar de lo que me hiciste?...  
Quien sabe…supongo que es como todos dicen…el amor no pregunta…

2- Colores- Pastilla

-Si no te importa…ya me voy a mi casa…-dijo el salvadoreño a punto de salir de la sala de su hermano hondureño.

-como quieras, pero esta lloviendo fuerte y te podes enfermar… y si eso pasa alguien te tendra que cuidar ¿no?...a no ser que quieras que sea yo quien te cuide, Salva-chan- pregunto el catracho.

El Salvador se quedo pausado un momento, cerro la puerta y se sentó de nuevo -como si dejara que un bruto como vos me cuidaras…

-jejeje, ay, Salva-chan, tan lindo como siempre…

-cállate…- repuso el salvadoreño quien ya se estaba durmiendo sentado en el sofá, pero antes de quedarse completamente dormido el hondureño se sentó a su lado y lo tomo de la mano…

3- Hemos dicho basta- Vantroi

Ya es mucha de mi gente la que sufre  
También varios de mis hermanos han sufrido por su culpa  
Y ya no lo aguanto más  
Gente, es hora de decir basta  
De detener a ese jodido con cerebro de hamburguesa y a sus empresas yanquis que no hacen mas que explotarnos  
Como Guevara-san o Sandino me enseñaron  
Yo, mi gente, lucharemos por nuestra libertad  
Debemos demostrarle que con nosotros, los nicas, nadie se mete  
¡¡¡No me vendo ni me rindo!!! ¡¡¡Patria libre o morir!!!

4- Wake me up when september ends- Green day

El verano de mi libertad…  
Aquel corto verano de mi libertad…  
Aquel por el que Rizal-san y otros más se sacrificaron…  
Ha llegado a su fin…

Ahora…me encuentro infeliz…  
Mi gente…hombres…mujeres…niños…todos…  
Todos muriendo a manos del ejercito invasor…  
Por favor…despiértenme de esta pesadilla

En mi corazón no deja de llover…  
Toda esta tragedia en mi tierra…  
No lo quiero aceptar…

Yo…pensando en que el me ayudaría…  
Que me daría la libertad…  
Aquella de la que gozan mis hermanos de América…  
Fue un gravísimo error…  
Que alguien me despierte de esta pesadilla…

Ya paso el tiempo y aun en mi corazón….  
Aunque ya mi gente lo haya olvidado un poco…  
No he olvidado ni olvidare lo que perdí…lo que perdí en aquella ocasión…

5- Sen no yoru wo koete- Aqua Timez

Como quisiera que me amaras…  
Como quisiera que tu y yo estuviéramos juntos…  
Ya van más de mil noches que he estado pensando en esto  
En volver a estar juntos y llevarnos bien como antes…  
En que nos volvamos a dar muestras de cariño…  
Pero lo mas seguro es que tu conmigo no quieras volver…  
Yo se que tu me odias con toda tu alma…  
¿Pero sabes? A mi la verdad me vale madres lo que pienses…  
Aun cuando tú me digas palabras de desprecio  
Yo te seguiré queriendo a ti…  
Mi pequeño hermanito…  
Por más de mil noches lo he estado pensando…  
Y al fin he tomado la decisión de decírtelo…  
Es verdad que me da un poco de miedo la respuesta que me darás…  
Al diablo con esto…no me importa si dices que si o no…  
Yo tengo que saberlo…  
Ya no quiero seguir con esta duda más tiempo  
Así que dímelo… ¿me quieres o no me quieres?

6- Kurutto, mawatte, ikkaiten- Kirigumi

Era un día bastante aburrido para el mexicano y el filipino, así que lo mejor que se les ocurrió para matar el tiempo fue ir al jardín y dar vueltas y vueltas, tomándose de las manos.

-nee~, México-kuya…¿Qué es lo opuesto a alguien tímido?

-¿eh? Pues supongo que alguien alegre como nosotros…

-heh- girando mas…- ¿y si a alguien fuerte como España-tatay es derrotado?

-pues…supongo que seria una persona común y corriente como todas…

Y así, mientras daban vueltas y vueltas, sin importarles el hecho de estar mareados, el menor de los hermanos continuo haciéndole cualquier pregunta que le llegaba a la mente a su hermano mayor.

7- El malasuerte – La maldita vecindad

Bueno, yo soy México y esta es solo parte de mi trágica historia  
Como por los años de 1500 y algo España me conquisto  
Viví con el unos 300 años y después de que a España lo invadiera Francia, yo y mis hermanos declaramos nuestra independencia  
Ahora que lo pienso…quizás no debí hacerlo…ya que al terminar la guerra de independencia me empezó a ir de la patada  
Intente hacer un imperio y cayo en menos de 2 años  
Guate y los del centro me abandonaron, dejándome solo y desamparado…  
Después, hasta como 1876 me fue yendo de mal en peor  
Tuve aproximadamente 175 golpes de estado…  
2 republicas federales…  
2 republicas centrales…  
3 dictaduras…  
1 revolución…  
1 reforma…  
1 guerra con Estados Unidos con la que perdí mis lentes y más de la mitad de mi casa  
Ah, y también una guerra con el pervertido de Francia…  
Esto… ¿y que mas?...  
…ains, mejor ya me detengo, es deprimente recordar todas estas desgracias –se va todo emo-

8- Melt – Hatsune Miku

Este día habíamos acordado salir de paseo, estaba realmente feliz yo me puse una falda realmente bonita, un broche para el cabello y mi pala, porque no puedo dejarla, es como mi vida.

Te vi llegar, estabas realmente arreglado y te veías guapo.

Pasamos el día, salimos al parque, poco después fuimos al cine, a un pequeño restaurante a comer…me la estaba pasando realmente bien a tu lado.

Y aunque a veces, al mencionar a nuestros demás hermanos, jurabas por todo lo que existía en este mundo que eres adoptado no hice más que sonreír.

Poco después, de camino a mi casa, comenzó a oscurecerse el cielo y, posteriormente, a llover, maldición, y yo olvide mi paraguas Fue entonces cuando sacaste un paraguas y me protegiste de la lluvia con el.

Me sentía muy feliz…me sentía muy feliz de estar contigo en ese momento…quería quedarme contigo así por siempre…pero desgraciadamente nada es eterno…habíamos llegado a la casa…te despediste de mi…y yo una vez mas no pude decirte cuanto te quiero…

9- Give it back my pants- Kagamine Len

El argentino, el mexicano y el peruano se encontraban completamente aburridos…hasta que al peruano se le ocurrió una idea genial. Los otros dos escucharon con atención a su hermano y decidieron llevar al cabo su plan.

Era una bella mañana en la casa del chileno, quien acababa de despertar, se levanto de la cama pero vio que alguien le había robado todos sus pantalones. Mientras el pelinegro se encontraba lanzando maldiciones a quienes fueran los que hicieron eso, a lo lejos el trío de hermanos no hacia mas que reírse de las desgracias de su hermano chileno.

10- Robot rock- Daft punk

-¿Filipinas, que es eso?- pregunto curioso el mexicano

-¿Qué no lo ves, mula? Es un robot…- reclamo el guatemalteco

-ya lo se…solo quería saber si hace algo o no

-claro que si hace algo, miren- el filipino apretó un botón y el pequeño pedazo de metal comenzó a cantar unas canciones de rock.

-che, que genial ¿y de donde lo sacaste? Porque…realmente no pienso que lo hayas construido vos…sin ofender…

-ah, por supuesto que no, Argentina-kun…únicamente se lo robe al entupido de Japón mientras estaba distraído- dijo sonriente el filipino mientras disfrutaban de las canciones del robot.

* * *

Explicacion historica de algunos de los drabbles:

3) Esto es de la Revolucion Nicaragüense o Sandinista (llamada asi en honor de Augusto Sandino) por los años de 1979, cuando los revolucionarios (el Frente Sandinista de Liberacion Nacional) pusieron fin a la dictadura de los Somoza, quienes en si habian vendido al país a Estados Unidos (estos tenian el control de casi todo). Los nicaragüenses, hartos de los maltratos, se levantaron en armas y se unieron, con el grito "¡ Patria libre o morir!"

Tambien, la revolucion cubana fue una ispiracion para los nicas.

4) La guerra filipino-estadounidense fue una guerra devastadora para Filipinas, la cual comenzo cuando los Estados Unidos no cumplieron la promesa de dejar en libertad a las islas despues de que esta las adquirio. Las principales victimas de esta guerra fueron aquellas personas de habla hispana

José Rizal: se podria decir que es el que incito a que se iniciara la independencia de Filipinas

6) Oh, si, creo que muchos no lo saben o tal vez si, pero durante la época de la colonia, Filipinas y Nueva España (actual México) mantenian mucho contacto debido a que esta ultima era la principal puerta de entrada para que España llegar a las islas. Estas comerciaban y ademas, las Filipinas eran administradas por el gobierno de la Nueva España hasta 1815, cuando los movimientos insurgentes en México obligaron a España a tomar el control de sus islas del Pacífico (o sea, Fili tambien es nuestro hermano, un hermano abandonado en Asia, pero nuestro hermano ewe)

tatay- papá en idioma tagalo (filipino)

7) Si, en tan solo unos 50 años de independizarse, México sufrió todo eso (me faltaron muchas mas cosas pero ya no me dio tiempo de escribirlas todas)

Debo admitir que algunos si quedaron medio raros...pero no me culpen...en fin, comenten...si quieren, claro


End file.
